I didn't
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: This is set a couple months after Brody starts working in New Orleans. And what is the test that Brody has to face? LaBrody friendship maybe friendship ;)


**Hey guys, ncisneworleans and I decided that we should start writing some one shots. So, here's my first one. By the way, it is set a couple months after Brody started working in New Orleans. I hope you like it!**

 **"I didn't"**

Special Agent Christopher LaSalle and Special Agent Meredith Brody sat up against the inside wall of the warehouse while a gun continued to be pointed in each of their faces. The two men that held them captive were by far the largest men the two agents had ever seen.

It all started when Pride had sent them out to catch yet another suspect. But this time, they hadn't been ready and were quickly captured by the two brutes. Just then Pride's voice came over the earpiece Brody was wearing.

"We know what he's up to, he's going to bomb the warehouse." Brody looked over at LaSalle and stared into his blue eyes. He gave her a confused look.

"Hey, look at me!" The man commanded. He didn't want them to get any ideas from each other.

"Oh, so the man can speak!" Brody said in a sarcastically surprised voice, looking up at the man with a fake smile. She realized that there was no way out of there when an idea popped into her head.

"I would shut your pretty face before I shut it for you, in more drastic measures. Also including a gun." The man replied, trying to sound threatening.

"Huh." Brody laughed. "You really aren't the sharpest are you?"

LaSalle looked at her and glared. He couldn't believe what she was doing. Brody knew that this was stupid, but she just looked back at him and smiled.

" _Oh great, what is she up to?"_ LaSalle thought.

The man growled and pressed the cool barrel of the gun against her temple.

"Oh. We have a temper, do we?" Brody grinned.

"Brody! What the hell!" LaSalle yelled. At the rate she was going, she was going to get herself killed. Brody chuckled.

"Hey, you two." Brody started. "How about we make a deal?"

"You have our attention." The slightly shorter man said.

"I want to fight." Brody smiled. "If I win, over both of you, you'll let us free."

The two men began to laugh hysterically. Brody looked at them growing annoyed.

"And if you lose?" The one man asked.

"Then you get to kill me, in front of him." Brody gestured over to the male agent.

LaSalle began to protest but Brody cut him off.

"I got this." She stated in a low, determined tone.

"This ought to be fun. Well come at me doll face." The shorter man said. Brody slowly walked towards the man and quickly kicked him in the stomach. The man groaned but surprisingly didn't fall. She then attempted to throw him over her shoulder just like the incident at the bar when she first started working in New Orleans.

 _"Oh shit. What did I get myself into."_ Brody thought as she felt the man grab her shoulder and throw her a few feet. She hit the ground with a thud and quickly got up to have another go with the man.

LaSalle watched from the wall as he saw his parter be thrown across the room like a rag doll. Before he knew it, she was on his back pulling him to the ground.

She quickly got on top of him and hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Your turn." Brody said slightly out of breath.

The man punched her in the face and she cried out in surprise. He was much stronger than the previous man but she was not going to let that stop her. She jumped onto his back, but this time he wouldn't fall. The man heard her struggling from behind and laughed.

"You done tryin' yet?" He asked.

Brody laughed. "Never." she replied in a raspy voice. He then flipped her over his shoulder and pinned her to the ground. He hit he'd in the temple and the lights began to dim.

"Gotta save...LaSalle." Brody mumbled as she forced her eyes open. She then managed to get her hands up to the guy's throat. She began to choke him and he soon passed out on top of her.

After struggling to get the giant man off of her, she was finally making her way back to LaSalle. She wiped the blood that was trickling from her nose and felt the bruise that was beginning to form on her temple.

"Are you hurt?" LaSalle asked.

"...No. I'm okay." She breathed.

"Brody, how did you know you could do it?"

"I didn't." Brody stated simply. The two agents sat in silence for a few moments when LaSalle came in the door.

"The fun is over you two." Pride said cheerfully.

"What the hell are you talking about? Wait...why are you even here?" Brody asked wearily.

"Oh this was just a test. No real danger..fake guns...fake threats." Pride grinned.

"So you mean to tell me that I went out there and fought those monsters...and for what? A gold star on my test? A "great job" sticker? " Brody asked, sounding annoyed as she held her pounding head.

"Now, don't go getting all upset. I know what you'd be like if we really were taken hostage." LaSalle laughed. "Admit it, you like me don't you?" LaSalle nudged Brody as she tried to look annoyed.

"I was trying to save you." Brody said with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"Come on guys, let's go get you some Advil and pizza." Pride said, putting his arms around his two agents and walking out if the old building. "We make a pretty good team."

"You? Who said you had anything to do with it?" Brody laughed.

"Be quiet, I pay you!" Pride threatened.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" LaSalle asked, faking a hurt look on his face.

"Aww, does LaSalle feel left out?" Brody questioned.

"As a mater of fact, yes." He smiled.

"To be fair, I just spent the past two hours with you." Brody said. LaSalle laughed.

"I think we're all gonna have some fun"

 **So yep, I tried. Please review and maybe leave a prompt for my next one shot?**


End file.
